In Hogwarts
by Angel-May
Summary: A crossover between Wicked and Harry Potter in which Elphaba, Galinda and 10 others from Shiz find themselves on a trip to a famous school for witches and wizards. Gelphie and you choose a HP couple!also posted in Harry Potter
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is a Wicked/Harry Potter crossover and yes it' been done before, but no one has bothered to keep them going, it's quite annoying, buy I promise to keep it going as long as people are interested. I don't own anything, no characters, no places, no nothing! There we go

**_Chapter One: prologue_**

"Galinda?" Elphaba whispered softly in her companion's ear, who looked up in response, "Where are we going?" She asked, still quietly but not in Galinda's ear,

"Well, from what I've heard…" Galinda started,

"Or rather what you picked up whilst eavesdropping?" Elphaba pointed out, interrupting her bubbly blonde friend,

"Fine!" Galinda exclaimed irritably, "From what I _eavesdropped_ we are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Elphaba still looked confused,

"And why?"

"Well, apparently, the ten of us have shown the best progress in sorcery class, so they are moving us here, so we can pursue it further." Galinda said knowingly, she was happy tat she was answering the questions for once, instead of asking them, "Now, Elphaba tell me," Galinda said professionally, "Does my hair look okay?"

Elphaba sighed somewhat dramatically, "Galinda, you know you _always _look perfect."

"I know, it's just nice to hear you say it!" Galinda said happily kissing the person she had come to love on the cheek, Elphaba smiled at her and took her hand in her own green one and whispered lightly in Galinda's ear, "I love you" to which Galinda started to squeal happily, it was rather lucky it was only two to a train compartment.

Suddenly the train shuddered to a halt, breaking the two girls out of their reverie, and Madame Morrible came bundling in their compartment, the girls separated almost immediately,

"Ah girls, girls," The headmistress said somewhat breathlessly, "Now you are two of ten representing my school, I hope you make me proud and oh, have fun and learn a lot." The with that she swiftly left, most likely going to give the other girls the same 'pep-talk'

Galinda and Elphaba smiled warmly at each other, before leaving the compartments (Their luggage apparently being sent straight to their room).

"Are you ready?" Elphaba asked Galinda who looked at the looming castle over-looking a lake,

"Yeah, I think so, but what if they don't me?" Galinda said, looking up at Elphaba pleading,

"Don't be stupid, everyone adores you!" Elphaba said, taking the small blonde in her arms, "Including me" She told her love softly, "Now think of me, I've got to go through the whole pointing and staring thing again, not to mention crossing that thing," She motioned to the river, "It that thing!" The pointing to the rather small sailing boat that was floating nearby,

"Yes, Elphie, you're right" Galinda said, removing herself from Elphaba's arm and taking her hands, "But at least this time, you have me!" She said pointing to herself dramatically,

"Alrigh' now girls!" A loud, booming voice broke their little conversation, Elphaba and Galinda looked over to the source of the voice to see and very large man, with a bushy beard and matching long hair, Galinda looked slightly dazed, "Now, ta get ta tha' castle over thar, ya gotta travel across this 'ere lake in pairs, so ev'ryone, choose yar pairs, quickly now!" he instructed, he has a kind persona which seemed to relax Galinda, she felt a tug at her arm,

"Come on, let's get this over with" Elphaba said, the prospect of crossing that lake seemed daunting to her,

"Oh yar," The large man said, "Ma name is 'Agrid, I am tha' Gamekeeper 'ere at 'ogwarts, plus I teach the Care Fa' Magical Creatures Class, Now Off we go, to tha feast!"

And off they set, to this new school, a new opportunity.

TBC


	2. Powers

A/N: Ok The-Good-Die-Alone I shall now use Galindaba for the pairing situation.

Oh and I forgot to mention tat this is kind of more Book related because of the school situation, whereby Shiz is a school for girls and the boys go to a separate school. Although this chapter may be considered Musical.

_**Chapter two: Powers**_

"Elphie, looky!" Galinda squealed as the castle came closer and Galinda saw it's true beauty, "This looks even better than Shiz!" She exclaimed excitably, however Elphaba as barely listening as she sunk lower in her seat, refusing to look anywhere but the bottom of the boat.

As the boat began to approach the bank Elphaba's eyes widened considerably as she noticed a tiny leak in the boat's floor,

"Um…." Elphaba managed to get out, which brought Galinda's attention to her panic-stricken love,

"Elphaba, it'll be okay, come on, let's switch sides," Galinda suggested soothingly, Elphaba nodded her head vigorously and they both managed to switch sides so that the pool of water was slowly making its way towards Galinda instead. All of sudden the boat lurched to a stop and Elphaba practically leaped of the boat that caused her great distress. Galinda smiled at her love walking as far away from the water as was allowed, before gently and gracefully stepping out of the boat herself, being extra careful that she did not get her nice dress muddy and then rejoining her Elphie, who was currently giving the lake the dirtiest stare possible.

"Elphaba, stop glaring at the lake, it's not going to harm you anymore" Galinda said prizing her love away from her proclaimed 'safety' spot,

"You don't know that Galinda, it could suddenly start to flood" Elphaba said, smiling all the while. They stood there smiling at one another until Hagrid's booming voice interrupted them, instructing them to follow him. Elphaba and Galinda brought up the rear, Galinda's choice, just so that she could sneak her hand into Elphaba's own soft green one and together they walked in silence towards what Hagrid called 'The Great Hall'.

Once there they saw that it really was a 'Great Hall' the ceiling seemed to resemble the night sky outside and there were four tables lined in parallel form across the whole hall with a one long table going horizontally across the back wall. As Elphaba knew, when she walked into the room there were collective gasps across the entire room, as well as a few whispers, but she ignored them as she tended to do. Elphaba saw Galinda squeeze her arm before she felt it and she smiled down and the blonde girl who was eying each and every person with intent.

Before they knew it they were stood in front of the long vertical table at which sat what seemed to be the teachers of the school. All dressed in very traditional clothing, and some in what appeared to be the same hat Elphaba had been given by Galinda. The older-looking man stood up and clapped his hands together and all of the students stopped talking,

"Now students!" She spoke loudly, in an authoritive voice, not unlike the tone Madam Morrible used, "As You can see, we are very lucky to be graced with the presence of ten very good students from the Shiz University in the Land of Oz!" He stepped down from the podium he was currently stood at and stood in front of the ten girls. "Now ladies, my name is Albus Dumbledore, but you should call me Professor Dumbledore, I am headmaster here and Hogwarts, we have already chosen your houses that you will be situated in. We know we have been sorted into pairs, and you will not be separated from that pair. Now I shall call up your pairs and tell you your chosen houses" Elphaba felt Galinda relax at these words,

"Pfatina Eemer and Frelica Yeter" Two girls stepped up, "You shall be put into Ravenclaw!" Pfatina and Frelica curtsied respectively,

"Gerina Wyner and Retica Sifil" The two girls stepped up, "You shall be put in Slytherin!" These two also curtsied

"Kresine Firt and Tilly Vint" Two of Galinda and Elphaba's friends stepped up, "You shall be put in Hufflepuff!"

"Fresana Wati and Tibanca Itin" The process was repeated, "You shall be put in Hufflepuff!"

"Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland" They both stepped up, their hearts pounding, neither know whether they would be placed in the one house left, or be joining two of their fellow classmates, "You shall be put in Gryffindor" They both curtsied, which Elphaba was unused to and joined the house they had been assigned to.

Professor Dumbledore had sat back in his seat before clapping his hands and yelling out, "Let the feast begin!" and all of a sudden food appeared all over the table. Elphaba really did not want to eat at this precise moment and focused her attention on Galinda, who was starting up a conversation with the students they had sat in front of,

"So, I'm Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, and this Elphaba Thropp, the Third Thropp Descending and should-be heiress of Munchkinland," Elphaba smiled and nodded at the three students, "And who are you?" Galinda asked politely,

The girl with bushy brown hair replied to her, as the boys seemed too dumb-struck, "My name is Hermione Granger, I come from England" she jabbed the boy with black hair and glasses in the side to jolt him awake,

"Oh yer, my name is Harry Potter of the Privet Drive Area, in England" he said, imitating Galinda's introduction, and he too jabbed the ginger boy awake,

"Yer, Ron Weasley of the Burrow" He said, also imitating Galinda,

"Um, Elphaba," Harry asked, timidly, Elphaba looked up, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you green?" Elphaba sighed before answering tiredly, having repeated many times,

"I had a problem during birth, so basically I do not know why I was born with a skin defect, I just was." She said, not enjoying the turn in conversation,

"Oh, oh well that's fine, I was just, well, wondering, that's all" Elphaba features relaxed and she smiled slightly,

"It's ok, I know it's a shock to most people, so it's fine" she said, warmly, Galinda having rubbed off on her. Harry smiled back and the five of them started a nice conversation.

Half an hour into the meal a boy with almost white hair and ferret-like features came over to the table and placed his hand upon Galinda's shoulder, who immediately jumped,

"Hey gorgeous, why don't you come over to the Slytherins for a while and we can get to know each other" he winked and pulled her up by her arm,

"Excuse me, but I don't even know your name and you are placing your hands upon my person!" Galinda exclaimed,

"Calm it doll, name's Draco, Draco Malfoy to be precise and yours" he questioned dragging Galinda delicate frame,

"Hey, hey let go" Draco pretended he hadn't heard, instead dragging her more, by this point Elphaba had stood up and was making her way towards her love's predicament, not liking the way this boy was treating her sweet,

"Hey, lover-boy, didn't she say let go!" Elphaba called out, Draco stopped and faced the green girl, glaring at her, who in turn showed no fear at all,

"And what's it to you veggy" Draco sneered,

"Well she is my…my friend and it would be in your best interest to let her go" Elphaba said unaffected by the statement about her skin-tone,

"Whatever" He replied dragging Galinda along with him, by now Galinda had gotten angry,

"I said let her GO!" She shouted, her hands open in front of her in frustration. All of a sudden Draco's body twitched, his hand releasing Galinda who scampered to Elphaba, clinging to her loves arm and watched Draco twitch even more, then he began to levitate into the air, by now everyone was silent, albeit the few collective whispers of 'how did she do that?'

Elphaba dropped her arms and Draco fell to the floor and ran back to his own table, Elphaba stood still in shock, gasping for breath, Galinda was still shaking,

"Elphaba, Galinda" They turned around to Dumbledore who was walking towards them, closely follow by a woman who's hair was in a tight bun and she had a similar hat to Elphaba's on and a man who was clad in black and looking down his nose at everybody,

"Y-yes sir, I mean Professor" Elphaba managed to get out,

"May I see you both in my office now" He said, his facial expression unreadable and he walked with a breeze of superiority about him, the man and woman closely behind, followed by Elphaba and Galinda. They looked towards their table and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione smile at them, they smiled back and the door closed behind them.

TBC


	3. Questions

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews as I said before they inspire me to continue and with that said, now I continue.

**Chapter 3: **

_**Questions**_

Elphaba's heart was beating faster and faster with every step she took, Galinda was still gripping her arm as tight as possible. She saw the three professors striding ahead and several times she had half-jog to keep up with them,

"Elphaba" Galinda whispered, tugging on the sleeve of her dress, "Elphaba where are we going?"

"I don't know" Elphaba whispered back, "I thought we were going to an office, but we seem to have passed all of the doors" All of a sudden they stopped in front of a statue, Galinda was confused as said just as much,

"Um excuse me, sir or…um professor?" Dumbledore looked down on the timid girl,

"Yes?" He replied simply,

"Oh, um, well you said we were going your office" Dumbledore simply nodded in reply, and Galinda took that as a sign to continue, "Well I don't see an office, just an ugly looking statue thing" Elphaba's eyes widened and she pulled Galinda back to her side, Dumbledore just watched with amusement,

"Yes, we are going to my office, now watch dear" Dumbledore stepped back and said in a clear, "Sherbet Lemon!" then he leant towards Galinda and Elphaba, "I changed it back" and smiled, as the statue seemed to merge into the wall and became a passage to an elaborate office, the three professors practically flew in, Galinda and Elphaba walked in a bit more slowly,

"Madame Morrible would kill for an office like this" Galinda whispered excitedly in Elphaba ear, Elphaba grinned at her,

"You're right, I have no doubt about that" Elphaba whispered back in a calm tone, although her heart was still pounding ferociously in her chest. Dumbledore sat down at a rather large desk and Elphaba suddenly felt as though she was on trial, a feeling she had never liked, and never was going to.

"Elphaba Thropp," Dumbledore started, "I heard about you from Madame Morrible, she did tell me you were quite the student, and that you _do_ like to cause commotions,"

_'I don't cause commotions, I am one'_ She thought, before then trying to push the thought away from her head and pay attention to what was being said to her,

"Now, I must tell you, you are special," stated Dumbledore, but in a kind way, so she didn't start her paranoid frenzy, "No other student (And very few adults) can do what you just performed in the hall, and especially not without a wand."

"Really sir?" Elphaba asked surprised that a school for Witches and Wizards had no other students who could perform magic without the need for wands.

"Oh yes, you must be very talented" Dumbledore smiled warmly at Elphaba, who was currently at a lose for words, having not been used to being complimented, "Now, I don't usually do this, or should I say Professor McGonagall doesn't do this often, but she would like to teach you privately, to show you how to expand your great powers."

"Sweet Oz, thank you sir" Elphaba said, not often was she as excited as she currently was, not since Galinda first declared her love for her,

"No need to thank me, or anyone other than yourself" Dumbledore said warmly, "Now, do you have any idea of where you got this power from?"

"No, sir, I mean, from what I remember my mother had no power, nor my father, and neither my sister nor brother have shown any signs of it" Elphaba explained, she too had been pondering this herself, but never made any mention of it to anybody,

"Well, this is something then, you are a very special young girl, and to think, as you grow so will these powers of yours" Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping is hands together, "Now, I was wondering if maybe you could show a little of your powers?"

Elphaba's breath hitched in her throat, she had just been called special, but she didn't know much about her powers, or if she could turn them on and off, and she said so much to the professor,

"Elphaba, it doesn't matter if you can't do this first time, I just want to test something" Dumbledore explained kindly, Elphaba sucked in her breath and nodded slightly, "Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed in a similar manner to before, "Now listen carefully, I would like to see if you can light this candle using no wand" He said calmly, again Elphaba nodded, "Now place your hands like this," He told her, she placed her hands as he said, in a triangle shape just above the candle, the wick in the centre of the triangle, "Now close your eyes and think about this candle being alight, really concentrate on it and as you are concentrating move your hands slowly down the candle." Elphaba did so, and as her hands passed down the wick a flame appeared on the wick, Dumbledore placed his hands on Elphaba's shoulder to stop her movement, her eyes flickered open and she went wide-eyed at the dancing flame in front of her,

"This is really something" Dumbledore commented, his eyes also watching the magically created flame, "Now you two run along, either I or Professor McGonagall will tell you when your first lesson shall begin"

"Yes sir," The two girls said in unison and walked off together, the blonde giggling excitedly, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape both came forward,

"She must be the one then Albus" McGonagall said,

"Yes Minerva I believe she is," Dumbledore said, "And I believe the young blonde, Galinda I believe her name was, is the Pink Witch."

"So this must mean the prophecy is commencing?" Snape questioned,

"Indeed it is, these are the two witches who shall help our own Harry Potter to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort" Dumbledore said, the two professors nodded curtly, "These two Witches must not be armed in any way shape or form and we must be sure that Elphaba will bring Galinda along with her to her first lesson with you Minerva"

"I have no doubt that she won't, they seem to care for each other deeply," McGonagall exclaimed,

"So the prophecy insists, the two Witches must be partners in life, in love, in body and in soul" Dumbledore repeated the words of the prophecy,

"You not saying…" McGonagall started, but Dumbledore cut her off,

"Yes Elphaba and Galinda must give the other commitment by showing it the only way two lovers ever would…" Dumbledore smiled, "In body!"


End file.
